The present disclosure relates generally to computer implemented methods and apparatus for providing an audio introduction or summary for a set of documents provided to a user. More particularly, the disclosure relates to providing an audio introduction or summary that is personalized to a user.
Every day, millions of users search for information on the web via search engines. Through their interaction with search engines, not only are they able to locate the information they are looking for, but they also provide implicit feedback on the results shown in response to their queries by clicking or not clicking onto the search results.
Nowadays search engines can record query logs that keep various types of information about which documents (e.g., web pages or web sites) users click for which query. Such information can be seen as “soft” relevance feedback for the documents that are clicked as a result of specific queries. This “soft” relevance feedback may be used to generate a score associated with these documents that indicates the relevance of the documents to a particular query. This score may then be used by search engines to provide the most relevant documents in response to queries.
When a user submits a search query, the search results are not provided based solely on the relevance of each search result to the search query. Rather, the search results are often identified based on websites the user visited through previous search results. In addition, the search results may be further identified based upon a current location of a device via which the user submitted the search query.